retroconsolesfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Boy Advance
The 'Game Boy Advance 'http://www.mediafire.com/file/kcvy1l2ou4u2k7u/GBT.zip/file is the 32-bit handheld console successor to the Game Boy Color. It was developed, manufactured and marketed by Nintendo, and released on March 21, 2001 in Japan; on June 11, 2001 in North America and on June 22, 2001 in Europe and Australia. List of GBA Games * Super Mario Advance * Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2 * Yoshi's Island - Super Mario Advance 3 * Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 * Mario Kart: Super Circuit * Mario Party Advance * Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land * Kirby & the Amazing Mirror * Sonic The Hedgehog - Genesis. * Sonic Advance * Sonic Advance 2 * Sonic Advance 3 * Sonic Pinball Party * Sonic Battle * Sega Smash Pack GBA * Super Monkey Ball Jr. * ChuChu Rocket! * Jet Set Radio * Shaman King: Master of Spirits * Shaman King: Master of Spirits 2 * Ultimate Muscle: The Kinnikuman Legacy - The Path of the Superhero * Legends of Wrestling II * Pokemon - Fire Red Version * Pokemon - Leaf Green Version * Pokemon - Ruby Version * Pokemon - Sapphire Version * Pokemon - Emerald Version * Digimon Battle Spirit * Digimon Battle Spirit 2 * Digimon Racing * Donkey Kong Country GBA * Donkey Kong Country 2 GBA * Donkey Kong Country 3 GBA * F-Zero Climax * Spider-Man: Mysterio's Menace * Spider-Man (2002) GBA * Spider-Man 2 GBA * Spider-Man 3 GBA * Spider-Man: Battle for New York GBA * The Invincible Iron Man * Spyro: Season of Ice * Spyro 2: Season of Flame * Spyro: Attack of the Rhynocs * The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning * The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night * Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure * Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced * Crash Nitro Kart * Spyro Orange: The Cortex Conspiracy * Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage * Grand Theft Auto Advance * Garfield: The Search for Pooky * Garfield and His Nine Lives * Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase GBA * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mayhem GBA * Scooby-Doo! Unmasked GBA * Scooby Doo: The Motion Picture * Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed GBA * Batman: Vengeance GBA * Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu GBA * Batman Begins GBA * Mucha Lucha Mascaritas of the Lost Code * Ed, Edd n Eddy - the Mis-Edventures GBA * Ed, Edd 'n Eddy - Jawbreakers! * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi - Kaznapped * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Samurai Jack: The Amulet of Time * Codename: Kids Next Door – Operation: S.O.D.A. * Camp Lazlo: Leaky Lake Games * Cartoon Network Speedway * Teen Titans GBA * Teen Titans 2 The Brotherhoods Revenge * Jackie Chan Adventures - Legend Of The Dark Hand * Jackie Chan - Around The World In 80 Days * Rugrats: Castle Capers * All Grown Up!: Express Yourself * Hey Arnold!: The Movie * SpongeBob SquarePants: SuperSponge GBA * SpongeBob SquarePants - Revenge Of The Flying Dutchman GBA * SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom GBA * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie GBA * SpongeBob SquarePants: Creature from the Krusty Krab GBA * SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis GBA * SpongeBob SquarePants: Lights, Camera, Pants! GBA * The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' da Rules GBA * The Fairly OddParents: Shadow Showdown GBA * The Fairly OddParents: Clash with the Anti-World * The Fairly OddParents!: Enter the Cleft * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Attack of the Twonkies * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Jet Fusion * Barnyard * Dora the Explorer: Search for the Pirate Pig's Treasure * Dora the Explorer: Super Spies * Dora The Explorer - Super Star Adventures * Dora the Explorer - Dora's World Adventure! * The Wild Thornberrys Movie * The Wild Thornberrys Chimp Chase * Nicktoons Unite! GBA * Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island GBA * Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots GBA * Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy * Little Einsteins * Disney's Tarzan: Return to the Jungle * American Dragon Jake Long: Rise of the Huntsclan * Disney's The Wild * The Lion King 1½ * Finding Nemo GBA * The Incredibles GBA * The Nightmare Before Christmas: The Pumpkin King * The Muppets: On with the Show * Barbie In The 12 Dancing Princesses GBA * Barbie And The Magic Of Pegasus GBA * Barbie as the Island Princess GBA * Barbie: Groovy Games * Barbie Secret Agent GBA * Barbie Horse Adventures: Blue Ribbon Race * The Barbie Diaries: High School Mystery * Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper GBA * Flushed Away GBA * Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure * Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu * Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku * Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku 2 * Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors * Shonen Jump's - One Piece * Mortal Kombat Advance * Elf - The Movie * James Bond 007: Nightfire GBA * James Bond 007: Everything or Nothing GBA * Power Rangers Time Force GBA * Power Rangers Wild Force * Power Rangers Ninja Storm GBA * Power Rangers Dino Thunder GBA * Power Rangers S.P.D. * Rampage Puzzle Attack * Robots GBA * Fear Factor: Unleashed * American Idol * Britney's Dance Beat * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory GBA * Super Street Fighter II Turbo Revival * W.I.T.C.H. * Winx Club * Winx Club: Quest for the Codex * Medal of Honor: Underground * Medal of Honor Infiltrator * Uno Free Fall * Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow * Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance * Castlevania: Circle of the Moon * He-Man: Power of Grayskull * Inspector Gadget Racers * Inspector Gadget: Advance Mission * Revenge Of The Smurfs * Strawberry Shortcake: Summertime Adventure * Strawberry Shortcake: Ice Cream Island Riding Camp * Strawberry Shortcake: The Sweet Dreams Game * Doom II: Hell on Earth * Sword of Mana * Army Men: Operation Green * Army Men: Turf Wars * Army Men Advance * Gunstar Super Heroes * Lady Sia * Rayman Advance * Sabrina the Teenage - Witch Potion Commotion List of NES Classics Games for GBA * NES Classics Metroid * Best Compilation of Gameboy Advance ROMs List of GBA Double Superpack Games * Crash and Spyro Super Pack Volume 3. * Spyro SuperPack: Spyro Season of Ice & Spyro 2 Season of Flame Link Adapter https://www.sendspace.com/file/pz4d42 Card e-Reader https://www.freeroms.com/roms/gameboy_advance/e-reader.htm http://ereader.kiczek.com/ Models The GBA was re-modelled twice, into two different new consoles: *Game Boy Advance SP. It was released in early 2003. It brought new features, such as a lit screen and rechargeable batteries. Two models were released, the first one being front-lit (AGS-001) and the second one backlit (AGS-101). *Game Boy Micro. Released in 2005, this Game Boy is not much larger than one of the cartridges it plays. Category:Handheld